An Auction
by nimacu
Summary: Somebody bids on Buffy, Willow and Xander during an Auction wanting something much more than just a date. BuffyInuyasha
1. To Impress Bruce

Title: An Auction   
Author: Nicki C.   
Email: Nimacu@yahoo.com   
Disclaimer: "It's all been done before"- Barenaked Ladies. I don't own Buffy, Joss Does   
Summary: Dawn Sets the Scoobies up in a Bachelor/Bachelorette Auction to impress her new boyfriends Family. Someone buys them for something more important than a date.   
Feedback: Of Course I want   


Author's Note: This is a response to the challenge "bachelor/bachelorette auction" given by Jenni at Twisting the Hellmouth Challenges   
  
A young Asian woman walked into the ballroom. She'd come halfway across the world for tonight, she just hoped she had enough money to sway the outcome to her favor.   
~~~~~~~   
"Dawnie I can't believe you talked us into this" Willow smiled at the younger woman, while Buffy was grumbling in the corner.   
  
"What's with these freaking buttons?" Buffy threw her hands up in disgust. Dawn came over and fixed the back of Buffy's dress, which buttoned up the back in about a hundred little buttons.   
  
"There, it's fine now. You just need to be patient with them." Dawn placated he sister.   
  
"Remind me why we're doing this?"   
  
"To raise money for the children's hospital"   
  
"No please remind me why we're really doing this"   
  
"So that I can impress Bruce's family"   
  
"That's what I thought" Buffy grumbled, mentally wondering why anyone would want to impress that bunch of stiffs. But Dawn seemed enthralled with them, and obsessed with Bruce, so here Buffy, Willow, and Xander were getting ready to be auctioned off in the name of charity.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
The Asian woman took a seat in the back, hoping that she wouldn't't draw too much attention from back here when she bid on three of the people. She been on their cold trail across America for the better part of three weeks when she tracked them to New York, where she found they'd set up a sort of home for the last few months. This of course worried her even more than she'd been. Because now that they were not't nomads; she'd be dragging them away from their home. Well she needed their help, desperately and she'd pay or do whatever she had to get them to come back to Japan with her.   
  
~~~~~~~   
  
Buffy was up first, she walked down the catwalk. The announcer, Dawn's valued Bruce started speaking.   
  
"Our first Bachelorette of the night is the beautiful Buffy Summers; Miss Summers lives in Manhattan and enjoys long walks down Wall Street." He paused for a moment waiting to the let the audience laugh at his joke.   
  
"My God this man is too much" Buffy thought to herself as she smiled and walked up and down the stage.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
She watched the blond woman walked out, she was much tinier than she'd thought. She'd seen pictures of course but…   
  
"Would anybody like to make the first bid on Miss Summers, we're starting with $500."   
  
She raised her card   
  
"Alright $550?"   
  
She focused all of her energy on the people around her, trying to force calm over all of them. Hoping to keep them too relaxed to bet. Opening her eyes exhausted from the effort she looked at the glazed expressions around her "Yes! It worked!" It was something that she'd been working on; after all she didn't have the kind of money it would take to buy all three of them in a normal auction.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Only one bid!" Buffy thought to herself. How could that be! As she heard Bruce close the bidding, her feelings were a little hurt.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The woman was feeling incredibly relieved. She had the Slayer, if she lost the rest she'd figure something out. She again looked around as her short spell wore off on the other guests.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
She'd won the other two fairly easy, both the bidding for the man Xander and the miko Willow, started fairly low and she topped it off at $500 dollars a piece quickly. Now she was just waiting in the lobby with the other auction winners to meet them.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"Who won you Xander?" Buffy peered over his shoulder trying to read the slip of paper in his hand.   
  
"Kagome Higurashi, must be Asian"   
  
"You're kidding" Buffy unfolded her own paper again. "She's the woman who won me"   
  
At this Willow walked out of her dressing room talking as she zipped up her sweater. "Do either of you guys know a Kagome Higurashi? She won me in the auction."   
  
The hair on the back of Buffy's neck stood up. "I have a feeling this isn't a coincidence"   
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kagome Higurashi watched the three walk through the door. Knowing they would be able to spot her since she was the only Asian woman in the room. It took them a few minutes but they headed over too her. Kagome could feel her breath catching in her throat, so much depended on this. The Blonde one, Buffy came up to her first with the man and the miko behind her. Before Kagome had a chance to introduce herself Buffy was speaking.   
  
"What do you want from us?"   
  
"I just hired you to save the world, Of course."   
  



	2. A Pirate's Life for Me

  
Title: An Auction   
Author: Nicki C.   
Email: Nimacu@yahoo.com   
Disclaimer: "It's all been done before"- Barenaked Ladies. I don't own Buffy, Joss Does   
I don't own Inuyasha, and I can't pronounce the name of the person who does.  
Summary: Dawn Sets the Scoobies up in a Bachelor/Bachelorette Auction to impress her new boyfriends Family. Someone buys them for something more important than a date

Thank You: (I've never had this many reviews for a first chapter)

****

Peachy: Yeah it wasn't supposed to make too much sense until the end. I'm glad you liked it enough to read it all the way through.

****

Theladyofshadows: It took me awhile but here it is

****

super brutal: here ya go, 

****

Smile7499: I'm glad you like it

****

BC1:Thank you

****

Harm Marie: I hope this is soon enough

****

Bee3- Got your review right before I went to post this. I just have to say reviewers rock!

****

Brutal2003-I know they are kind of rare. Does that make me a freak or an endangered species?

"You can't buy us" Buffy couldn't believe the nerve of the Woman, or girl she couldn't decide how old the Asian female was

"I just did" The woman spoke with a slight accent

"We're not mercenaries" Buffy told the girl, not altogether unkindly

"You are now" She spoke firmly, giving the impression that her mind was set.

Willow put her hand on Buffy's shoulder, something about this girl spoke to her, and she wanted Buffy to giver her a chance "Buffy she has a point, we are supposed to spend a day with the person who bought us, why don't we just hear her out?"

"Fine, Whatever. But first lets cut to the chase. Does this involve any prophecies?" Buffy didn't want to dance around the issues. If they didn't have to help her, maybe one of the other Slayers would be good enough.

"No" Kagome answered 

"Well then why do you need us?" Xander chose this moment to speak

"Because you're the best, and I'm at the end of my rope. You're my last resort. Don't get the idea that I go around purchasing people all the time."

There were silence among the group for a few seconds before Willow took the girl's hand reassuringly and spoke "Just give us a few minutes to talk about this, then we'll let you know what we decide. OK?" Without waiting for an answer Willow grabbed Buffy and Xander and dragged them to the other side of the room.

"Well what do you guys think?" Willow asked the other two

Buffy was the first to answer her "I don't know, she obviously needs help but…" Buffy was going to continue before Xander interrupted.

"It's been along time since The First, it'd be kind of nice to be out there fighting against a big bad again" 

Willow started nodding her head and spoke "I agree, it doesn't feel right just staying here living a normal life. Maybe our lives aren't supposed to be normal" Buffy stared at her best friends; a slow smile forming on her face. Finally she spoke "So what I'm getting is that we should go with this girl and help her just 'cause you two are jonesing for an apocalypse" Willow and Xander looked sheepishly at each other before they both shook their heads yes.

"Fine, whatever. We'll do it. I was looking for something to do on Tuesday night anyway. Why not avert an apocalypse?"

The three walked back over to the girl. "We're in" Buffy spoke on behalf of the other two.

Kagome audibly sighed in relief, she wasn't sure how easy it was going to be and considering how hard things had always been in the past she was glad that it had gone rather smoothly so to speak.

"I'm so glad, our flight for Japan leaves in two hours"

"Japan?" Willow managed the word while her mouth made movements that were decidedly fish like.

"Two hours" Buffy had a face that said "I knew there had to be a catch"

"Sounds like fun" Xander sounded excited and looked more like a pirate than he'd ever had since he'd started wearing the eye patch.

The four stared at each other, that seemed like all the discussion any of them wanted to have. Kagome made a motion with her hand to have them follow her, knowing that if she said anything else they might revolt and leave. She led them downstairs and out to her rental car. 

"Do you guys need to do anything before we leave?" Kagome cautiously asked the Americans

Willow answered her "Yeah, we need to call Dawnie and Giles. Let them know where we're going and what we're doing" 

"We need to pack" Buffy was almost talking to herself as she was lost deep in thought about the approaching mission; which while still shrouded in mystery was appealing to her more and more.

"Don't worry about packing anything more than a backpacks worth of clothes, you can't take your weapons on an airplane and I've got everything else you'll need at my home"

With that said, Kagome took direction from Xander to get to their apartment and before too much time had passed they found themselves settling into the Economy class of the Jet that would take them to the other side of the world.


End file.
